An Apple Tree in Front
by OMG-Bannana
Summary: She remembered hearing his story as a child, and here he was, hers...


_**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter!**_

No. No. She wouldn't believe it, she couldn't, but her eyes and ears told differently.

"Harry! Harry!" she shrieked, tears rushing down her face, Ron and Hermione keeping her from running to his body, to him, the boy who she loved.

It stoked a new sense of determination in her, and she wiped the blood off her forehead, wishing that she had been able to kiss him one last time.

She heard Neville standing up to Voldemort, and reopened her eyes in time to see a snake head flying through the air, and she drew her wand, ready to go into battle once more. Not for her, not for her brothers, not for her friends. But for him. For Harry.

When she was almost killed by Bellatrix, she felt an odd sense of irony, as the one she cared about most was already dead, why shouldn't she be?

But there he was, standing there, a wand that was not his own held in his hand, his messy hair longer than it was last year, and she wanted to hug him, to hold him, to run her fingers through that messy black hair, but she held herself back.

**~O~O~O~**

Voldemort was gone, dead, taking an infinite siesta, and all due to Harry, her Harry, her noble git.

She could not find him, but then realized Ron and Hermione were gone as well, and she felt worry gnaw at her heart...

**~O~O~O~**

She kissed him and he kissed her back, it was an urgent needed kiss, but loving all the same. He was back. He was alive. He was hers once more. Her Harry and no one could take him from her.

"I love you Ginny, and I am so, so sorry I left you," he said quietly, and she replied into his neck.

"I love you too Harry, but please don't do this to me again," she said, and he smiled, kissing the top of her head.

**~O~O~O~**

"Bloody hell!" she heard Charlie exclaim, as she and Harry both sat up in a jolt, his wand in hand.

Her family had just walked into the common room, where they had fallen asleep on the couch, holding each other.

But Fred wasn't there, and wouldn't ever be she realized with a jolt, before saving Harry from her brothers.

**~O~O~O~**

A little more than a year had passed since her brothers walked in to find her and Harry sleeping on that couch, and here they were once again, she and her Harry, out in the orchard behind the Burrow, and he was down on one knee, a ring in hand, having already talked to her father and brothers.

"Will you marry me Ginny?" he asked, and she felt her heart leap, as her mind flew back to the night when she was seven, announcing that she would marry Harry Potter.

_Her mother had just finished telling her the story of Harry Potter, and little did she know that her mother knew his parents, and her heart ached for that boy whenever she told her daughter that story._

_'I'm going to marry him one day. And we will have three kids and live in a pretty house with an apple tree in front.' _

_'Whatever you say dear.'_

"Yes Harry, of course I will marry you," she said, pulling him to his feet, where she kissed him, and he slipped the ring onto her finger.

**~O~O~O~**

"Let's see who notices first," she whispered, and Harry smiled.

"If no one says anything, let's announce it after dinner." he replied, and they walked through the door, his mother's engagement ring on her finger, hand in hand for dinner.

**~O~O~O~**

"Ginny, what's that on your finger?" her father asked, and she smiled, while her mother squealed in happiness.

"Oh! You proposed Harry! This is wonderful! I can't wait for the wedding!" Molly said, and she grinned full out at her mother's obvious happiness, although it didn't match her own.

**~O~O~O~**

"We could live at my grandparent's house in Godric's Hallow, it has five bedrooms I think, and that way Teddy could have one at our house." he said, and she smiled, nodding her head.

"I love that idea, we should check it out." she said, and he grabbed her hand and they apparated away.

She grinned when she saw the house. It was just what she wanted, a homey feel, not to big, but not too small, with a yellow and brick kitchen, and no cupboard under the stairs.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, and she grinned at him.

"I love it." she said, truly meaning it.

It had an apple tree in front.


End file.
